Machines, such as power shovels and trucks, typically include multiple sensors associated with various machine components, such as, an engine, an implement system, a transmission system, or a brake system. Generally, wireless machine data sensing systems can be implemented to collect data/signals from the sensors, and to display corresponding operational parameters of the machine via an operator interface. Conventional wireless machine data sensing systems may include disjointed technologies and components for wireless sensor setup, data measurement, data analysis and display. For example, a wireless machine data sensing system may include a wireless sensor data aggregator in the machine and a data collection center located at a back office. Such interaction of disjointed components of the wireless machine data sensing systems may result in processing delays because of handshaking requirements and cellular latency.